


Teenaged Love

by dbshawn



Series: 2021 Random Drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: This first date is unforgettable.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: 2021 Random Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128212





	Teenaged Love

After our movie date, Chauncey Miller drove me up to Siren’s Point in his father’s pickup.

We shared a pepperoni pizza and drank dark beer, watching greedily when the strands of cheese slowly stretched each time we’d pick up a slice to eat.

I don’t remember what song played on his Spotify or what stars were visible in the sky that night.

All I know is when he took my hand, I shivered.

My skin turned electric when he leaned in.

Then there were warm lips on my neck, the sting of incisors and my blood trickling down, down, down.


End file.
